Past
by legomylegolas
Summary: A little glipse of the past between William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Pre-movie.
1. Default Chapter

  
Will walked swiftly along the road, clutching the long wooden box. Frowning, he glanced at his pocket watch. He promised to be at the Coleville's home before four and it was already ten to. Will took his job very seriously and had decided early on to build a reputation for perfection. So far, he had achieved his goal for Master Brown had been the top blacksmith in Port Royal for over four years now, due largely to Will's skill. He kept his dark eyes focused on the ground in front of him, unwilling to allow a stone or hole to trip him and delay him from his task. He was determined to be on time, to let nothing distract him. Unfortunately, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Governor's mansion and his head immediately snapped up to see... to see if he could catch a glimpse of her.   
  
His steady pace dramatically slowed down until he found himself frozen in front of the massive iron gate, his unblinking eyes searching the grounds. He had tried to not think of her for months now but naturally whatever he tried not to think about was exactly where his thoughts centered, as much as he tried to fight it. He had hoped by immersing himself in his apprenticeship and in the studying of swordplay he could forget her and find a new love in steel... one that didn't need to return his affection. He had failed miserably.   
  
William Turner was the boy that everyone pitied. He was found nearly drowned by the remains of a burning ship nearly seven years ago. Will never remembered fully what had happened that day except for a few blurred faces and a great deal of shouting. The only detail he remembered with perfect clarity was that this had been the day he met Miss Elizabeth Swan. Being the daughter of the new Governor of Port Royal, she was on that ship with her father coming from England to the Caribbean. She had been only ten years old and Will only twelve. A faint smile came across Will's face as he remembered his surprise when he woke up and saw her young face rather than the gruff looking men he had grown accustomed to seeing.   
  
Will's mother had died when he was eleven. His father was a man of the sea and rarely visited England. Will remembered his father faintly. All he really knew of William Turner Senior was what his mother told him: he was a mariner involved in trade and that he was a good up-standing man. Will was on that boat in search of his father.   
  
The Governor's ship brought him to Port Royal and Governor Swann saw to it that Will receive proper care, primarily because Elizabeth insisted it must be done. Once he was recovered, Will had the option of returning to the sea to try again to search out his father. However he stayed. Though he did not know why at the time, he realized now that Elizabeth had a great deal to do with it. Childish crushes are no reason to change your life's course but he had seen in her a kindness he found matched no others. He would rather stay in a place where that sort of kindness existed rather than on a filthy boat as a cabin boy. Again due to Elizabeth's urging, Governor Swann arranged for Will's apprenticeship with Master Brown and gave him a small purse of shillings to get him on his way.   
  
That was years ago and Will was now a young man of nineteen. His boyishness was gone and he was in no way the scrawny half-starved creature he had once been. He worked as a blacksmith now and handled most of the clients' orders while Mr. Brown lay in a drunken slumber. He had been a fast learner and picked up skills in a matter of weeks most men took years to learn and then went beyond Mr. Brown's knowledge by reading countless books, heightening his skill to exceed his teacher.   
  
Will had only been taught to read and write and a small amount of mathematics by his mother. She could not afford to send him to a proper school. But with the money he earned from Brown, Will began purchasing books. After his fifth trip to the Bookkeeper, the owner Mr. Watkins had motioned for Will to come in the back room.   
  
"Turner," he began, "You are unlike any twelve-year-old I have known save one. Myself. So I will make you a deal, but one that must be kept a secret." Will nodded solemnly. "I don't want to spending your hard earned money on my books. You save that money. You may borrow any book in my store so long as you return it just as well as when you found it. In turn, I may ask for your help around here from time to time." A wide grin spread across Will's face as he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Will was smart. He knew he was smart. But he was a simple blacksmith. And although he was thankful for that position he hoped to prove himself to the town so that perhaps Elizabeth would notice him as more than just a boy she knew as a child.   
  
Elizabeth Swann was the most beautiful girl Will knew. He rarely saw her because he was so often working, practicing the sword, or reading but when he did, he felt as though he were underwater, unable to breathe. Elizabeth was always kind to Will but she was too often surrounded by friends- noblemen's daughters who knew just how to act. Will had always believed that Elizabeth was nothing like those girls oozing with propriety and manners. Not that Elizabeth was improper in any way but he knew she had a longing for adventure and a love for the sea.   
  
One day three years ago, he had seen her with her hair down and her shoes off, sitting on the beach staring out at the ocean when she thought no one was looking. Had any of her "friends" seen her windblown with sand in her petticoats, they would have turned up their noses and flounced away but Will remembered that this was the first time he realized that he loved her. She was everything he wanted yet he knew that there was no way he could raise himself from his lower-class status unless he became so magnificent, such an expert in one area of his life that the whole town raved about him. Thus his devotion to the blade. It was all for her.   
  
Movement caught Will's eye suddenly. Elizabeth was at an upstairs window looking at him curiously. He drew in a sharp breath and shut his eyes. He realized what a fool he must seem staring at a house with a dazed expression. He pretended he had not seen her and continued on his way down the road.   



	2. Chapter Two

  
Elizabeth bit her lip as she watched Will Turner trot away. Frowning, she moved her eyes back down to the book she had been reading, though none of the words registered. She stared blankly at the page and her thoughts wandered back to her old friend. Will hadn't stopped by to visit in so long and Elizabeth knew why. She knew he had seen her just then. She had noticed the way Will watched her every time she saw him in town. She knew how he felt about her. And something she was not willing to admit to anyone was that it was Will's face that crossed her mind before drifting off into sleep. It was Will who constantly entered her thoughts. Out of all the young men in Port Royal who offered their attentions, the one she most often thought of was the one who seemingly ignored her. And this frustrated Elizabeth beyond anything else.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head angrily, trying to get Will out of her mind for the umpteenth time. Her eyes focused on the page yet again, she barely got through a few sentences when Will's kind dark brown eyes appeared in her mind. Breathing a sigh, she slammed the book closed and threw it on her bed. Her eyes again drifted out the window towards his small retreating figure. Abruptly, she stood, walked to the window, and pulled the curtains shut. She then spun on her heel and began to walk towards the stairs.   
  
William Turner was so concerned with class and with status and pride the he never dared utter a word other than, "Hello Miss Swann." Well hello Will and please, call me Elizabeth. We have been friends long enough that you may safely get away with using my first name. "Lovely weather is it not?" Yes Will, what an observation. We are in the Caribbean, the weather is always lovely. However, I'm so glad you've told me because today I have strangely failed to notice. "I trust that your father is well?" Of course you can trust that he is well. He is the Governor. I'm sure if he was unwell, all of Port Royal would know it, even the blacksmiths. "And may I inquire after you health?" No, you may not. You may inquire after my dreams, my thoughts, after me. "Well it was good to see you Miss Swann." Elizabeth! My name is Elizabeth!  
  
Now of course she only thought these bitter sarcastic replies while he propered her to tears and she naturally only responded with equally polite statements. He felt she was above him, that he was a simply lowly blacksmith's apprentice, that she would grant her company only to deserving young men. And Elizabeth at seventeen had in no way been overlook by young men, yet these men were just like Will. Elizabeth felt hot tears welling in her eyes. Not one asked her of her convictions, he hopes, her dreams, her secret fascinations. They all inquired a good deal after her health and her father and then went on to try to impress her with their own triumphs and successes, never bothering to ask her to share her own.  
  
Will was a quiet young man. He never drew attention to himself. He hadn't befriended the boys his age because he spent his time reading and working. She saw in Will a genuine kindness and concern that no other man possessed. Elizabeth knew Will was different... she knew Will cared about her in a different way than other young men. Yet he was too afraid to show it for fear of being out of place.   
  
A stubborn tear spilled over her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. "Just TALK to me Will. Is it really that hard? Just talk to me." She ran down the stairs and entered the study, ignoring her father's concerned look as she passed.   



	3. Chapter Three

"Good night Mr. Brown," Will said at an above average volume. "I'm off for home." As usual Brown did not hear Will's farewell and he slept steadily on, a half-bottle of rum held loosely in his hand. Will sighed and gathered his hat, top coat, and book. He looked around one more time to make sure nothing was out of place and then shut the door tight behind him.  
  
Usually Will would head straight home after a long day to catch as much daylight as he could to read. He usually tried not to spend his money on candles and those sort of things. However he decided that after working over the hot flames all day, he needed some cool fresh air before shutting himself in his small cave of a room. He tossed his jacket over his shoulder and walked slowly towards the setting sun, hoping to find a peaceful uninhabited place. He had always been rather wary of society because he hadn't the faintest idea of how to act or what to say.  
  
Will had not gone overlooked by his peers. The young men made fun of him for no apparent reason other than the fact that he was poor and they were not. The young women watched him closely though Will did not know why. He guessed it was because they were making as many mental notes on the shabbiness of his appearance so that they may better criticize him in their own conversations later. He often wondered if Elizabeth would participate in these chats.   
  
A familiar face jumped into Will's head. Deep brown eyes, fair skin, long soft hair... Will shook his head defiantly. Not today. Not now. It had been three weeks since Elizabeth caught him gazing at her house and he was not going to let himself think about what a fool he had been. He wanted to read, to forget his troubles and read of others and their triumphs. He refused to clutter his mind with thoughts of self-stupidity.   
  
Will walked for a solid fifteen minutes until he felt that Port Royal was far enough behind him that he could safely sit and be undisturbed. Settling with his back against a palm tree, he opened his book and let the stories and adventures of others fill his mind, allowing his own worries and feelings of inadequacy to leave.  



	4. Chapter Four

  
"Elizabeth darling!" Governor Swann called. "I am gong for drinks at the Williamsons! Try to not stay up too late reading your stories dear!"  
  
"I won't Father!" Elizabeth called back, marking her page in "Piracy in the China Sea" and setting it on the desk. She went to the window and watched her Father get in a carriage and ride off. "At last!" she muttered. Excitement building within her, she hurried out the back door, down the steps, and across the yard towards the beach.   
  
Governor Swann disapproved greatly to Elizabeth's lack of interest in propriety. He had always felt that her love for the sea and her fascination with pirates would wear off. To please her father, Elizabeth had pretended to now be interested in droll subjects such as the Royal Navy's Order and Command. She started hiding her collection of Pirate stories in a chest under her bed and only visited her favorite spot when her father was out.  
  
She made for a small area of beach on the far west side of the island that was enclosed by hills and trees. Elizabeth had discovered this spot years ago and it had always been her own because every time she visited, not another soul was in sight. Elizabeth paused briefly taking off her slippers and then removed her hair pins, allowing her curls to fall down her back. She then continued her walk.  
  
Once she could not see a single building, she felt it was safe to remove her robe. She had once made the mistake of leaving her nice gown on during one of her outings and the scolding she received from the maid was harsh indeed. If it were to happen again, the maid told her, Master Swann would be informed. So she had worked out a plan in which she would peek at her father's appointment book every so often and make notes of when he had plans to be out. She was conveniently in her robe during these evenings and unbeknownst to her father, underneath was a simple white cotton nightdress she had permanently borrowed from one of the servants, in exchange for well over it's worth in silver. She deposited the robe and slippers under a tree and broke into a run for the water.  



	5. Chapter Five

  
Will glanced up from his book when he heard a series of splashes. To his surprise, he saw a young woman wading into the water, her dress pulled up to her knees. The breeze blew her long curls off of her face. The girl had obviously not seen him. Slightly embarrassed to be witnessing such a scene, Will thought to leave. However, curiosity got the better of him. He knew of every young woman in Port Royal and none seemed the type to go anywhere near the ocean, let alone in it.   
  
Except for one.   
  
Will's jaw fell open at the sight of Elizabeth breathing in the salty sea air. He could not tear his eyes from her though he felt as if he was intruding. Elizabeth now let the back of her dress trail in the water behind her as she lifted up the front and walked along the beach. The wind began tossing her hair in several different directions and she closed her eyes, seemingly content to simply have the air brush her cheeks.  
  
Will felt a surge of courage and he began to get up. He was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to let her know. And yet watching her, his conviction faded and quick as it had come. Then what? She would laugh? She would tell all her friends that the _blacksmith_ had confessed his love for her? Will let out a bitter sigh and grabbed his things and tried to walk quickly yet quietly away.   
  
Just then Elizabeth glanced up and then gasped seeing Will, her hand flying to her mouth. Will bowed respectfully, his cheeks flushed.  
  
"I'm very sorry Miss Swann. I did not mean to trespass on your privacy," he said mechanically and then turned to leave.  
  
Elizabeth reached out her arm to him. "No no, Will I'm sorry. I was just startled. Why are you leaving?"  
  
"I do not wish to embarrass you," he said, not looking at her.  
  
"You will not embarrass me. So long as you don't print this in the local paper or it tell it around town." Her tone was one of seriousness but Will turned to see a playful grin spreading on her face. In spite of his mood, Will smiled slightly and then let out a soft chuckle. "And even then, you would only do me proud, but my father..."  
  
"No, I would not wish to do that." Will looked at the sand gathered on his shoes and fumbled for the right thing to say. "I'm sorry, I was just reading and then you came and didn't see me so I was just going to sneak away..."  
  
"Don't worry Will," she said with a shrug. "No harm done. I come here all the time. And I am glad it is you who caught me rather than one of the other young men." Thankfully Elizabeth was looking away when she said this otherwise she would have seen the hurt evident on Will's face. "Those gits would have immediately gone to my father and demanded to know why I was not taught the meaning propriety." Will looked at her surprised.   
  
"You come here often then?" he said after a brief silence. Elizabeth was looking out at the setting sun thoughtfully.  
  
"Mmm. All the time. I would live here but I suppose father would get suspicious." Will laughed. She smiled back at him and Will felt his knees weaken. "If I had it my way, I would come out every morning and watch the sunrise. I would never wear one of those awful gowns again. And I wouldn't care who saw me. It's only my father... and his position... I can not tarnish his reputation."  
  
Will nodded, understanding. "You must get tired of it."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, looking back at Will. "Very much so. My life is one of a doll. I wear pretty clothes and have my hair up and say little, just do my best to look good and be sweet. If my father, or anyone else for that matter knew how I really wished to spend my time..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry Will, I do not want to burden you with my troubles."  
  
"Oh no, it is fine Miss Swann..." Will stopped when Elizabeth shot him a look. "It's fine," he went on, avoiding her dark eyes, "I don't mind."  
  
There was a momentary lapse in the conversation and Will wondered if he had angered her. But when she spoke again, her voice was pleasant. "So what brings you out to my favorite spot? Surely your excuse is not the same as mine."  
  
"No, I was just reading. Nothing important. I simply went for a walk and found this beautiful piece of land and decided to take advantage of the nice weather." Will saw Elizabeth roll her eyes on the word "weather." He quickly went on. "How is your father?"  



	6. Chapter Six

"Your father... is he well?" Will asked again when Elizabeth failed to answer. Elizabeth's eyes lost their brightness and she looked down. She thought she had finally gotten through to Will. "What? What is it? Is he ill? Is h hurt?" Will asked, a look of genuine concern evident on his face.  
  
Elizabeth forced a smile. "No, he is quite well." Will kept his eyes focused on her however.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem upset." he remarked cautiously.  
  
Elizabeth gazed out at the white-capped waves rolling in towards the shore. She was used to, in the presence of men, making her opinions go unsaid and it had never suited her well. "Do you ever get tired of it Will?" she asked softly, still gazing out towards the water.  
  
Will leaned in slightly. "Pardon?"  
  
"Do you ever get tired of it?" she said slightly louder, turning to face him.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Tired of what?" He asked slowly, seeming embarrassed he did not already know.   
  
She let out an exasperated sigh. "Tired of being so proper. Tired of treating every time we meet as if it were the first. Treating me like every other nobleman's daughter on the island." Will's confusion was obvious. Elizabeth turned her back on him. "Will, we have know each other for seven years time. We have been friends for seven years time. Yet you still abstain from using my first name. You ask me how my father is, you comment on the weather. So does every other man on the island. I know you think deeper than that William Turner and something inside me says you care deeper than that too. And now here I am with sand in my hair in a servant's dress that is sopping wet... the opposite of proper in every sense, and you still want to act as though the Royal Family surrounded us watching our every move."  
  
There was a long silence. Even without facing him, Elizabeth knew he was flustered and baffled at her out burst. "I... I... I'm not sure... I'm sorry if..." Will gulped. "Miss Swann, I..."  
  
Elizabeth whirled around to face him, a hurt expression on her face. "My name is Elizabeth." And with that, she swept Will her finest curtsy and ran back towards her home. 


	7. Chapter Seven

  
Will walked towards the gate a look up at the large house, remembering the last time he had been here. A year ago, he stood alone in the sand watching her run away from him. He had followed her home that night, not to talk but only to be sure she made it there in safety considering it was nearly dark and she was alone. From that day on, he simply plunged himself even more into mastering the art of swordplay. He tried not to remind himself of how he felt that night but it was a loosing battle. He had idiotically just stood there saying nothing. He was an imbecile. He was a dolt, he felt worthless, he felt at a loss for words. And for that, he had purposefully avoided Elizabeth.  
  
One afternoon Elizabeth visited him in the Shop. "Will, I am sorry about the way I behaved. I am embarrassed. I am ashamed. Please forgive me." He nodded but before he could say anything, she gave him a weak smile and walked out. Since then, he had seen her half-a-dozen times and every time she acted as if nothing had happened. She was very pleasant and kind, she acted just as she used to. But in every of their polite conversations, she always had the same imploring look in her eyes. She always seemed to be hoping that today would be the day that Will would abandon acceptable conversation to show his true feelings.  
  
However, Elizabeth did not realize that Will could not do that. He could not separate himself further from others. Will understood that not only did Elizabeth have to approve but her father as well. And her father was the Governor of Port Royal. A blacksmith courting the Governor's daughter was a laughable story and Will wished to prove that he was worthy of such a task. He was determined to never disappoint Governor Swann, no matter the circumstance. Unfortunately, Will was having a hard time pleasing both father and daughter.   
  
Will stared at that same door, once again grasping a long wooden box. He had an order for Governor Swann and he was both excited and incredibly nervous at the thought of seeing her again. He raised his hand to the large doorknocker and knocked.   
  
****  
_  
Now this is where the movie picks up. I had a great time writing this but am not sure where to go from here, unless I add more filling chapters inbetween. Reviews as always are welcome as are suggestions! THANKS!_


End file.
